Drunken Lullabies
by ThisIsMyMindPalace
Summary: Sigyn finds herself dealing with a peculiar situation when a very drunk Loki returns home from the tavern, bringing an equally drunk Thor with him. (Loki/Sigyn, and Thor/Loki brotherly friendship, ONE-SHOT)


_Drunken Lullabies_

* * *

"Hello?"

Silence followed. The room, full of fine furniture, extravagant draperies, bookcases, and a four poster bed, was empty of anyone other than her—as far as she knew. Her bare feet shifted nervously on the rug. She turned around, away from the door, examining another part of the room.

"I thought you'd be here."

Gasping, she spun back around to see Loki standing before her. He did that often, appeared in places he shouldn't, normally scaring the wits out of her. He looked rather... messy. His hair was tussled, his underclothes were protruding through his armor in a few places, and he stood with an exhausted look about him.

She smiled, thinking that maybe he and Thor had gotten into another one of their fights. "Well, we do live here. What are you doing here?"

Loki feigned insult. "I expected a warmer welcome," he slurred.

She closed her eyes. "You're drunk."

He either ignored her or didn't hear her. "I live here too, darling. In case you forgot."

"I have not," Sigyn responded. "What I meant was, why are you here so early? I thought you were at a tavern with Thor and the others."

"We finished," he said, as if remembering a foul memory.

"You got kicked out, didn't you?"

"Yes," he admitted bitterly. "But it was Thor's fault! He was being... loud, and—"

"Alright," she said, walking to him. "Let's get you out of your armor and to bed, yes?"

She tried to take some of the metal off, starting with his arm plates, but he took her hands in his. He gave her a toothless grin, one that would have made her melt had he not been dunk.

"Absolutely," he purred, pulling her close to him. She could smell the mead on his breath.

"I don't think so," she said defiantly, but didn't look into his eyes. "You're going to bed."

"I know," he said quietly, as if it were obvious. He apparently only heard the part about going to bed, because he leaned down and sloppily pressed his mouth to hers. His hands abandon hers, resting themselves instead on her hips.

She let out a squeal at the urgency of the kiss. She pulled away from him and placed her hands gently on top of his, now on her waist, and pulled them away from her. He whined and tried to kiss her again, but she snaked away from his grasp and took a step away from him.

"Sigyn," he pouted, trying to sound sweet and innocent, placing a sad look on his face.

Gods, could he even do that when he was drunk off his arse?

"I love you."

Apparently he could.

"I know," she said, hearing her own voice turn into a slight whine. Any other night she would have been thrilled. "And I love you, too. But right now, you need to sleep. Can you do that for me?"

He didn't change his facial expression; it was still molded into a pout. Under the impression that he didn't hear her, she began to repeat herself. But before she could finish, the door to their bedroom slammed open, nearly cracking the wall with the force. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"BROTHER!"

Sigyn could tell her night wasn't going to get better anytime soon.

"Thor?" Loki asked slowly, as if he absolutely couldn't believe the sight of his brother in front of him.

"Loki!" Thor all but screamed. He was just as drunk as Loki by the sound of him. "Where did you go?"

"Here," Loki said, pointing at the ground. They both found this profoundly funny, laughing boisterously and pointing at each other.

Two drunk gods. In her bedroom. At midnight. Gods help her.

"When the bar maid told us to leave I thought we were going to another tavern," Thor said, sounding far too betrayed for such a trivial thing.

"Oh," Loki said causally. "I didn't realize. Shall we go now?"

Thor brightened at the idea, but Sigyn stepped in. She needed to take control of the situation to the best of her ability before it spiraled completely out of her control.

"No," she insisted. "Thor, you need to go back to the palace and to your chambers."

"But why? Loki and I—"

"Loki is going nowhere else tonight, Thor. Forgive him. He's simply too tired."

Loki scoffed. "No I'm—"

"Yes you are," she said sternly. Loki kept quiet and looked at the ground. She had much more power when he was drunk, apparently, so she took advantage of this and hoped that she had the same effect on Thor.

"Thor, go back to the palace and go to sleep. You will feel much better when you wake up."

"But I feel great!" Thor beamed, stretching his arms out to each side.

Loki smiled lopsidedly, apparently seeing a perfect opportunity. He lunged at Thor, attacking him with a hug. Thor laughed amazingly loud and hugged his brother back, frighteningly tight.

Sigyn groaned quietly. "Loki... Thor... Please, let's just calm down—"

"That's not very fun, though," Loki pointed out, having been released from Thor's arms.

"I concur," chimed in Thor.

"But," she said, holding her forehead. Then, an idea struck her. "You can't."

They both exchanged looks. "Why not?" they said simultaneously.

"Because," Sigyn explained, making her way to Loki and taking his hand. She batted her eyelashes at her husband—a trick he would've noticed if he wasn't in the state he was in. "Loki's busy." She looked at Thor pointedly.

They both seemed very confused. Loki was staring at her quizzically, while Thor squinted and looked around the room slowly.

"With me. He's busy with me," she added, squeezing Loki's hand for emphasis. They both caught on.

"Oh," Thor said slowly, all through a laugh. "I see now. Why didn't you just say so?" He shoved Loki playfully—causing Loki to visibly redden in the face—before stumbling his way out of the room. She could hear him mumbling something about how Loki was still so young and shouldn't be involved in such activities, but that was Thor; always believing that his little brother was still a child, when in fact he was far from it.

Loki immediately turned to her and smirked, causing Sigyn to realize she hadn't exactly thought through the next part of her 'plan'. She had gotten Thor to leave, that was good. But what now? She couldn't very well do _this_ with her husband while he was drunk.

"Loki, sweetheart," she said quietly. He hummed in response, pulling her against him by her waist. His mouth was inches away from her neck. She swallowed hard. "I don't think... I don't think you're thinking straight right now."

He lifted his head to look at her questioningly. He still smelled of mead, but he seemed much more tired. A hopeful sign.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked quietly, soothingly.

He thought about it for a moment. His eyebrows knitted together in thought before he answered. "Yes."

She nodded encouragingly. "Then... why don't we go to bed and sleep, yes? Does that sound nice?"

He seemed to still be under the impression that she was willing to do what he wanted to, because he hadn't let go of her waist. But his droopy eyelids told her that he was also feeling the exhaustion kick in.

"Alright," he finally agreed.

She nodded again and pulled him to the bed. She didn't bother with the armor this time; she just waited for him to settle himself on the mattress, tucked the quilt that had been folded on the end of the bed over him, and lied down on the other side of the bed.

"Goodnight, Loki."

He mumbled something completely incoherent, but she guessed it was some form of a goodnight. She pulled her own blanket higher over her body and closed her eyes.

She woke with a slight tugging on her nightgown. She opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the sunlight that was streaming in through the windows.

Loki stared back at her, perched on his elbow and squinting at the light. He was grimacing, probably as a result of his aching head and body, which was in turn a result from his hangover.

"What in the nine realms happened to me?" he asked hoarsely.

She didn't laugh. She just smiled and cupped his cheek, causing him to lie back down in exhaustion, but he never looked away from her.

She would have tales to tell of that night, and she was sure that neither Thor nor Loki would approve of their behavior. But on the bright side, they would think twice before coming to her in their drunkenness again, afraid of even more freighting actions to be taken by them during their intoxication.

She couldn't help herself now as she laughed at the memories of that night. Loki's eyebrows knitted together at her laughter, undoubtedly wondering what was so funny about his pain.

She firmly believed that not all goddesses had to deal with their drunk husband and his drunk brother in the middle of the night, but all the same, she found one peculiar feeling she had about it all:

She didn't mind it.

* * *

_A/N: EDIT! I was informed wrongly previously in my life about the word "brothel", and a review from "**The Creature**" has corrected me. Thank you kindly, sir/ma'am!_

_This was originally supposed to be a suspenseful story but... that obviously didn't happen, now did it? FYI, I got the title from a Flogging Molly song. _

_Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it! And by all means, drop a review!_


End file.
